linkinparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Get It
Lyrics Tak Yeah, Ryu and Tak Yeah, Ryu and Tak (S.O.B.) Yeah, Ryu and Tak, Demigodz Green Lantern, Scoop DeVille This kid is only 17, man He's about to be a problem Chorus So let's get right to it and groove It ain't nothin but a thing to get ya people to move Gotta lovin the way we swing when we step on the scene You know we kill it, goin all out, we about to {"G-g-g-g-g-get it!"} Ryu Yo, it's in my blood, I was born to spit it The coroner has kept me warm through the storms of winter Ignored the pain and struggle when it's time for dinner We huddle together and grind, rain or shine Survive the weather, forget about changin spinners Throw me a bone, I'm just tryin to raise my litter It made me bitter, eventually made me sicker So when the heat's on we don't get pre-game jitters, uh-uh We go to work man, diggin in dirt We took 'em to church, we're checkin in some teenage strippers Livin life by the seat of my pants and three-peated We champs, undefeated we can't, lose ever Whoever want it with us better roll with a camp You trust to cover your ass when your asses can't Huh, so bottom's up, here's one for the crew Put some liquor in your gut and tell me what you wanna do, sing it Ryu (Tak) S - for every sucker left behind O - what they were yellin when I bust a rhyme B - best believe when it's time to get it We grind and jet cause we ain't got time to kick it, no! (S - for the drunk sexy women) (O - sippin Jack with some Pepsi in it) B - best believe when it's time to get it We grind and jet cause we ain't got time to kick it, no! Chorus Tak Wow, look at 'em now, their mouths are closed We done came a long way since 2004 Spilled "Bleach" got the whole entire crowd exposed The fumes leakin in the street, throwin down them 'bows, whoa We on the job, the run with the mob The fake faзades to get it just to make new large I roll a, seven to nine just to break the yards And step in your mind and unfold the great bizarre Hit the kill switch, yeah, found my hitch I'm on the pitcher's mound for now, it's me and Will Smith Finally overseas, I sneak in the mattress Ain't nothin like a sweet club freak with an accent We out gettin bent makin dollar amounts So if you with me let me see you raise your bottomless shots, say it Interlude Chorus Brook (Mike Shinoda) Gonna be somebody (for anybody tellin me I can't) Gonna be someone (for anyone who told me I had no chance) Gonna be somebody (I'm tellin you the time has come - like that) Gonna be someone (and maybe you'll get it when I'm finally done) Category:Fort Minor Songs